User blog:DarthRyu/The Story of Darth Ryu Anniversary Special Fan Fic Writing Contest for 50 Grand RC!!!
Hey guys! To celebrate the 1 year anniversary of my fan fiction, "The Story of Darth Ryu," I'm holding a fan fiction writing contest. Here are some ground rules: #Must be either a Star Wars story or a crossover with Star Wars story. By crossover, I mean things like "Avatar vs Star Wars," "Marvel vs Star Wars," heck, even "Pom Poko vs Star Wars." I don't recommend the last one... #Can either be on the forums or on a fan fic website, in which a link must be provided #You will not be penalized for any content in your story. You can have it as uncensored and M-rated as you want. I don't encourage it, but just to be fair for the more "adult" writers. #I want to keep it short, so the length of your story must be able to be read in 1 sitting, as in 1 chapter, around the length of at most 8 pages if it was a book, could fit in a CWA forums post, and at most 2,000 words. #I don't exactly penalize spelling errors, but make it look nice. Use a program, have a friend or parent help, I don't care, just make it neat and use correct grammar. Again, I have had grammar errors in my stories, but I still try #NO use of other players' likenesses WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. If they do not play the game, nor use the forums, make a character that resembles them, but change the name, the apperance, or the personality. You even have to ask me, and you can, in fact, do that. #You can use pictures to help enhance your story #I do allow any past work you may have done, but no taking a chapter from your story that one has to had read past or future chapters to understand. #Any genre is fine. #NO PLAGARISM. If someone does say anything about your story looking like theirs, you will be EJECTED FROM THE CONTEST AND ALL OTHER CONTESTS IN THE FUTURE. #You will not be penalized for breaking canon. Kill Obi-Wan or Anakin if you want, I could care less. #Typing stories about events that did take place, have exact canon, and deal with non-original characters WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. As in, no Order 66 stories with Anakin's viewpoint and follows the same exact story in movies/books/games/etc. #Any questions, feel free to ask. I don't bite. Now, for prizes! #1st place-50,000 credits worth #2nd Place-30,000 credits worth #3rd Place-20,000 credits worth #(Prizes may change, please stay tuned) Your stories will be judged in 3 criteria: #Wellness-How well the story flows, feels, looks, and is described. #Originality-How original the story is compared to other entries, other fan fictions on the forums, and Star Wars canon. #Effort-How hard you work goes into it. Make it look like you took time, effort, and blood, sweat, and tears into your story. And a fan favorite tradition: Power to the People rules: *If you like a story, state "Thumbs Up for (In-Game Name of the Person you Vote for). If you do not like it, quote that story and put a "Thumbs Down for (In-Game Name of the Person you Vote for). Every vote counts as 1 or -1. *People already in the contest can post Thumbs Up, but CANNOT post a Thumbs Down *You cannot vote for your own story *Only one Thumbs Up or Thumbs Down per picture per person (in other words, if you really like a picture, you cannot rapidly put for that picture in an attempt to gain more votes for it) *To keep it more simple, only 3 votes per person (I will be keeping track) *I will NOT have guest judges, since everyone pretty much is with this feature The deadline is January 5, 2013, at 9:00 PM EST. Happy writing! And read the Story of Darth Ryu, Clone Wars Adventures Heroes, and The Clone Wars: The Lost Stories here: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2707805/DarthRyu13 Category:Blog posts